Polimario
Polimario, commonly referred to as Poli, is a moderately active member of Warflame. He is viewed as an RPer amongst some Warflame users. Pre Warflame Pre-GameFAQs, Poli joined Pokestation, now known as PokeCheats, on November 22, 2011. He was active there, one of his notable feats was his Pokemon Analysis of Magmortar, and a PMD fanfic involving Chaos in the PMD world. Sadly, those, along with other topics, were deleted when the site was shut down momentarily. Drained of desire to remain afterwards, Poli left, and went to GFAQs. On January 1st, 2012, Polimario created an account on GameFAQs. He hung around the MK7 board, and would join the fledgling clan, Midnight Knights, upon which he would be a notable contributor. As life went on, he brought the clan to the MarioKartWii forums, a place where many clans gathered and communed. Sadly, tensions grew between his new friends and his old, and he severed ties with the MK7 branch of the Midknight Knights. He went on to join other clans, namely Dynamite. When summer approached, Poli would start playing TF2, and drifted off from MKW, retiring from the MK7 competitive scene. He still thrived in the MK7 board on GFAQs, but added the KI:U and TF2 boards to his residence during the events that transpired on the MKW site. On the KI:U board, his first alt, Lord_Pluto, was made to emulate Hades, the name due to Hades being taken as a username. He would join in on the period of time where many alts themed on the game would chat and do stuff. Here, he met Mistress Zelda, a well known Warflame user. He was part of Midnight Knight's KI:U branch, before severing that tie with MK7. Along the same timeframe, he joined the Black 2 boards, where he would meet users like Smogoon, Lexifox, MissingnoMaster and pokemon2poker. He would also run into Mistress Zelda again here. As much of the B2 regulars did, he migrated to the Pokemon X board when it was announced. There, he would meet users like Changlini, MovesLikeJabba, Garioshi, Throwback (now known as Dark Throwback), Tableflip, Chandler, Willingmess, and TVirusPredator. Together, they, and others, would create the Pokemon RP Saga, which held its roots in Jabba's CYOA on the Black 2 board. During the month of March, Garioshi would invite Polimario, along with the RP crew, to Warflame, where he resides now. Physiology Some time around the demise of the Golden Train, an incident involving Event had unexplainably transformed Polimario into a particle entity, a phenomenon of a mass of living particles with one conscious. Due to this, Poli has become a real God mod, any attacks directed at him pass through harmlessly, or he simply reforms to avoid the attack. Due to lacking a concrete form, Poli can remerge his particles to become a variety of things, be them characters, machines, objects, even other Warflamers. He can also assimilate or expell other particles to grow or shrink in size. Poli does have a weakness though. It's REDACTED. Alts Lord_Pluto '-Kyurem-' '-Count_Bleck' Aeriya_Kumata NesquickDeathstick Favorite franchises / Statistics Pokemon *''Favorite Pokemon: Krokorok'' *''Favorite Legendary: Kyurem'' *''Favorite Game: White 2'' Metroid *''Favorite Game: Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' *''Favorite Power-Up: Annihilator Beam'' *''Current Challenges: Metroid Fusion 1% Run.'' Sonic the Hedgehog *''Favorite Game: Sonic Generations'' *''Favorite Side-Character: Vector the Crocodile'' *''Favorite Theme: Perfect Dark Gaia '' Super Smash Bros Brawl *''Main Smashers: Samus, Bowser'' *''Favorite Stage: Distant Planet'' League of Legends *''Summoner Level: 21'' *''Favorite Champions: Cho' Gath, Rengar, Brand'' *''Favorite Roles: Tank, Assassin, AP Mage'' Trivia *Polimario is a scaley, which is like a furry, but with reptiles. *Fun fact: His name was NOT inpsired by Politoed, nor anything of the Poliwag line. *Poliluigi, Poliwario, and Poliwaluigi do not exist. Only Polimario. * He likes vore. Category:Users